User talk:Parax.
Shade would prefer to be called "Shade" or "Hermit", instead of "Chris". Explaining why will bring up an old conflict from another Wiki. Note to self: Archive talk page every 6th of each month. thanks Talk 19:47, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey Shade on The Paradox Page Pears put a Picture on thats Mine that I Made and I did not give him Permission to use it can you remove it from the Page Its the Royal Elites Picture under the Section Assassins 01:50, July 9, 2011 (UTC) A Letter to Spain Lord Samuel Redbeard is back from his ban, and already... he's gon ape censored because everybody told him that he needs admin permission for the A Letter to Spain page... and he KNEW that the rule was made because every user who ever made any type of edit on this wiki, was sent a message by Tama's robot. Please do something... we banned him fro a reason... And he is looking for a ban for the SAME reason again. Well.... I know you might not believe but i'll try my best. When i was in skull's marines i member seeing User:ParadoxianMatthew as Matthew. HE was talking that he was macbatten's noob but it looks like him but idk. It's a guess. I believe it's him but i'm not completely sure. 20:28, July 11, 2011 (UTC) che? were u talking to skull lol xD Signed Jack Pistol of The Order of Nautillus RE: OI Haha, epic I know? Its from google images. I just typed in Warning gif and found it :P Uh... Shade, that was a Username section for the Census. You hit the flashing button and put in your info. John Breasly, Admin of FAOTW Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:27, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Sig Request: William Yellowbones Hey, can you make William Yellowbones a new sig for me please? he would like: "a green and yellow letters with a toxic waste sign. :D (seriously) " Thanks shade! Capt. Skull GM of Skull's Marines 04:35, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Re:Ahem Shade, First, I am fine with having a template that states that there is content from the future, just not that one which makes my page look bad. I made a new one for this page. Second, please unprotect the page, there is no need to protect it. Third, please don't delete my pictures. I promised my customers I would come out with planes that were private. 00:40, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... Shade, I am not going to lie, the plane stays. And I made another template: I have to fix "Theyare" but I would perfer that be on my page, not the other. Shade I said I wanted the other template there. And the plane DOES stay, I said it was going to be coming to the page BEFORE the rule, now please unprotect the page so I can add the new template. 00:51, July 14, 2011 (UTC) O_O vhat! lol, ok, so the airshow is this weekend, so all these airplanes and fighter jets are flying around practicing, and i'm outside helping my grandfather paint his deck, i come inside to take a brake, check my message, read the part about losing people and don't log on cuz we don't want to lose our Gm, and a plane flew over the house, and i felt like we were taking fire and our men were getting shot xD and u wanted me to stay down so i don't die xD rofl Capt. Skull GM of Skull's Marines 16:04, July 14, 2011 (UTC) sure Sure O_o i want a bubble, haha, godhermit kinda makes me want to make a new mafia guild xD Capt. Skull GM of Skull's Marines 16:12, July 14, 2011 (UTC) wow That's confusing! i'll just go to jerry's blog and try it myself :p cuz i gotta get good at coding anyways Capt. Skull GM of Skull's Marines 16:20, July 14, 2011 (UTC) TESTING!!! picture eet is heer Cher Bear =D 19:04, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Message Please take part at Forum:Admin Review:Tama63 as well as looking at this Bot 21:19, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Advert Please look at this Advert I made--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 06:50, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:48, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Talk Page Could you please delete my talk page? I don't need the constant new message notifications from all the automated messages you guys send out, and deleting it should stop those. Sactage (Talk) 14:04, July 17, 2011 (UTC)